What If I Fell In Love
by Wind Kunai
Summary: [NaruHina][Minor SakuSasu and NejiTen]Hyuuga Hinata is the princess and heiress of Kohona kingdom. But she doesn't want it. She rather go out and learn the hard ways of her people. She snuck out one night, and now a certain blond catches her eye..
1. What If I Get Out

''What If I Fell In Love'

By Wind Kunai

**Full Summary**: Hyuuga Hinata had always been kept in the palace at where they lived. She' is the heiress of all of Kohona. Yet she doesn't want it. She rather live amongst the peasants and learn from them what a hard life it. One day she sneaks out of the castle, seeing a certain blonde boy…

**Pairing**: If it isn't obvious, NarutoxHInata, also very minor NejixTenten, and SakuraxSasuke

I think that this fic will be very cute, I mean come on! Naruto and Hinata! Hinata will be very occ in this fic. I just had to add SasuSaku and NejiTen because one, Neji is a Hyuuga, so it's only natural, and why not I add Tenten in there! Sasuke and Sakura cause, uh.. Naruto and Sakura and Sasuke!

**I don't own Naruto. But watch out Mashimoto, I will own it one day!**

* * *

Hinata sighed, as the many servants began to brush her long navy hair. Her lavender eyes held a steady gaze of boredom. The servant picked out what she was supposed to wear that day. One girl began to tie her hair in a messy bun. They left the room and waited for Hinata to change into her elegant robes. It was pure silk. The gentle white robe was wrapped around her body. Her silver bracelets clanged together with each movement. She sighed and left her large room. 

"Ohaayo, Hinata-hime." a brunette with hazel nut eyes said. Her hair was tied up into two buns.

"Tenten-san, I told you with the -hime, please stop it." Hinata scolding the servant. She saw Tenten smiled and nodded. She waved good-bye and went to the kitchen. She was the chef there. Hinata continued to make her way to the dining hall. She could've walked a mile just getting there. Along the way she kept excusing servants, who bowed to her.

"Ohaayo, Hinata-chan." A man with long dark brown hair and eyes similar to Hinata's said. His clothes wore his white and black kimono. ((You know in the time skip?))

"Ohaayo, Neji-nii-san." Hinata said, smiling at her cousin. He is her own personal bodyguard, assigned by her dad. But Neji will leave Hinata alone if she wants some privacy. The elaborate white marble hallways were coated with doors. Doors that led to different room. Hinata and Neji turned into a large door. It was slightly opened. Hinata took a deep breath and opened the door, walking a little taller. She took her spot at the end of the table with Neji at her right side. Her dad, the king of Kohona was seat across from her.

"Today, you have two classes. Sewing and speaking." Hyuuga Hiashi said. The breakfasts with Hinata's dads were more like meetings. Hinata gave a 'mm hmm', letting her dad know she understands.

"Breakfast is served." Tenten said, bringing out plates of food. Hiashi quietly excused himself and left the room. She set down one plate in front of Hinata and the other in front of Neji. Hinata took notice of the slight pinkness in Tenten's face, as she set down his plate. Hinata grinned, she and Tenten are going to talk a little after this.

"Arigatou, Tenten-san." Neji thanked Tenten, which caused the chef to turn around, Hinata's grinned became bigger. Hinata ate her food and excused herself. Neji insisted to come but she wanted her privacy. Hinata ran to the kitchen and saw Tenten.

"You and I are going to talk Tenten." Hinata said, her mischievous grin grew.

"About what?" Tenten said, darting her eyes around, trying to act dumb.

"You and Neji." Hinata said.

"SHUSH. Not here." Tenten whispered. "I'll tell you later." Hinata smiled.

"Okay. You know what I want to do?" Hinata said, whispering.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"Go outside, to where the peasants live, tonight's the moon festival, I'm allowed to walk outside. I'll ditch and go and explore the country." Hinata said, bringing her voice down so only Tenten can hear. "Will you come with me?"

"I don't know, Hinata, we'll get into some serious trouble. I might lose my job." Tenten said, with doubt.

"I'll cover for you." Hinata said. Tenten, then, slowly nodded.

"Then you can't dress in your clothes. You'll stick out too much." Tenten warned. Hinata smiled.

"I'll trade one of my kimonos for one of yours." Hinata said.

"You could just borrow it. It isn't like I'm going to dress up." Tenten said. "And you'll probably need a pair of contacts, I mean…not everyone have your eyes."

"I think I have a baby blue pair upstairs." Hinata said, thinking thoughtfully.

"It's settled then." Tenten said.

"Hai!"

"Now…What about you and Neji-nii-san." Hinata said.

"Tell you tonight." Tenten said, putting the subject off.

After all of Hinata's classes, it was around evening time. Hinata could've jumped for joy. She bumped into her little sis, Hanabi. She seemed to be running somewhere, she didn't bother to say 'sorry' or 'hi'. Hinata stopped by Tenten's room and picked up her kimono, it was a navy blue. She took it upstairs and tried it on. Then she wore the fancy purple kimono that the servants put out for her. She slipped her contacts box into her obi. She let down her hair. _Perfect_, she thought.

"We're heading out." Neji said. Hinata followed Neji. The streets were crowded. The people parted for them. She saw Tenten and waved. Hinata grinned. She excused herself, hoping Neji won't follow her. She met up with Tenten at a street corner. No one was there, Hinata quickly took out the contacts and carefully placed it into her eyes and blinked a few times. To make her feel more comfortable. She slipped out of her purple kimono and revealed the navy one. Tenten help Hinata put up her hair into a messy bun. Tenten took the kimono and slipped into her friend's house and hid it.

"Now let's talk Tenten-chan." Hinata said, linking arms with Tenten, who grinned. The street were busy. People chattered.

"Well, I like Neji, that's pretty much it." Tenten muttered. Hinata's grin was huge.

"That's cool. " Hinata said. Tenten was dragged away by her other friend. Tenten tried make Hinata stay but Hinata went and explore. The people around her laughed and some sat down and talked. She wandered off from the festival. She saw a slight glimmer of light in the forest. She darted her eyes around and began to walk towards the light. She heard shouts from a loud man and responds like 'hn' from another. Then a cry from the man who was loud. A girl shouted at him.

"Ano! Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, sniffling. The fire that they made kept them warm. The blond man was wearing an orange robe, which he held together with a white cloth, tying around his waist. The robe was open enough to see his loose white t-shirt and his long baggy black pants. The raven haired man wore a robe, just like the blond expect he doesn't tie it together, he just leaves it open. It exposed his navy t-shirt and his loose black pants. On his robe, there was the Uchiha fan. The girl wore a simple black t-shirt and navy pants. In her pink hair, there was a skinny long black cloth which she tied. ((It's where her hai-ate is and it's extra cloth hung down.))

Their poor appearances, made Hinata think they're robbers or gangsters of some sort. But their eyes held this kindness, that no body had, making them almost like a painting. To Hinata, they're not half bad looking. She thought the men were really hot. The blonde had beautiful cerulean eyes. The raven hair man had a stunning aura of that mystify anyone. The girl had pink hair and green eyes. That struck Hinata as beautiful and unique. Hinata held her breath as she watched them. They were very entertaining.

"Come on Sakura-chan. Let's dance!" the blond said, Dragging the girl into his arms. Hinata heard the raven haired one growl. The girl giggled. A soft humming escaped the blonde's throat, as they danced._So graceful_ Hinata thought, taking notice of how the moved.

"You know, you can come out now. " the raven hair man said, leaning against the tree. My eyes widen and gasped silently.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you." The man continued to say, his eyes were fixed at the blond man and pink haired woman. Hinata came out to the open and stood next to the raven hair man.

"Ano-o-o…" Hianta began. The man didn't even look up at her.

"It's alright." He said. Instantly Hinata felt relieved. Her eyes fixed onto the blond man now. She sighed, he's hot. The pink haired girl is lucky to get him as her man.

"Yo. Naruto my turn with **my **girl." The raven haired man said. Hinata silently gasped for joy. So the blonde man was single. But Hinata knew she can't date him anyways. The raven hair man playfully threw the blond away, and took the pink haired girl into his arms. Hinata heard the girl giggled, as she laid her head onto his chest. They seemed so comfortable in each other's arms. _I want to be loved like that…_Hinata thought, sadly. Unknowingly, the blond man sat down next to her. He flashed her a grin. She took notice of the black marks on his cheeks, they didn't look like they were drawn on.

"Hello. My name is Naruto." The blond man introduced himself. Hinata smiled and looked at him.

"My nameis uh... Tsuki. " Hinata said, quickly changing her name, so they won't know she's the princess. Luckily, Naruto didn't notice.

"Tsuki, how fitting to meet you tonight. The girl's name is Sakura and the teme's Sasuke." Naruto said, looking at the full bright moon. Tsuki means moon. Hinata let out a small giggle.

"Tsuki-chan want to dance?" Naruto said, getting up. Hinata's jaw dropped slightly and got up. She smiled.

"Yes." Naruto took her into his arms. Hinata leaned her head against his chest, lightly at first, making it was okay for her to do that. Hinata followed Naruto's foot steps. There was no music but the wind guided the four people's dancing. Hinata took a peek at Sakura and Sasuke, she blushed and concentrated on the tree. Sasuke and Sakura were hotly making out. Yes, this can make anyone turn away.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, if you don't mind me asking, do you guys live together?" Hinata asked, she knows it's a stupid question but it really intrigued her that Sasuke and Naruto would call each other insulting names.

"Yes." Naruto said, looking into the mass bundle of navy hair. "My turn to ask you a question."

"Go ahead."

"Tell me about yourself."

"That's not a question."

"Ano, come on though. I want to know."

"Fine…My dad and I are just traveling through. We just here to sell some stuff and rest up."

"Oh, then when are you leaving?"

"I think about a month or so."

"Cool, let's hang out sometime."

"I'll love to."

"THERE YOU ARE!" Naruto and Hinata split up. Sasuke and Sakura parted and looked at the person shouting. It was Tenten.

"Ano...Tenten-chan." Hianta said, blushing. Tenten quickly took Hinata by the wrist.

"We need to go now." Tenten hissed. Then she whispered, "Neji." Hinata's eyes widen.

"Gomen nasai, Naruto-kun. We'll meet again. Bye!" Hianta said, running with Tenten. Hinata quickly slipped into her purple kimono and took out her blue contacts and placed it into her obi. Hinata ran and she took her place next to Neji.

"Gomen nasai, Neji-nii-san." Neji just glared at the white eyed heiress. But he shrugged it off. Hinata spent the rest of the night, dragging Neji around, and greeting little kids. She played with a few. It made her really happy to spend time with the people who she will be in charge off soon.

* * *

Yay End Chapter! Hope you like it! I couldn't help myself so i posted a new story!

* * *


	2. What If I Tried

What If I Fell In Love  
By Wind Kunai

Chapter 2 : What If I Tried

* * *

When can I see him again… Hinata thought, sighing. Her days in the palace became more and more dull. It had been two days since she last saw Naruto. Yet she spend more and more time with Tenten, in the kitchen. They talked about random things. 

"I really want to see Naruto-kun, even if its for a split second." Hinata said, brushing her lose strand of hair behind her pale ear. She started to beat her eggs into soft peaks. (Soft peaks is a term when you're making some whipped cream, its when there are peak but they look real fragile.) Tenten sighed as she placed some pale blue cream into a piping bag. Her tongue stuck out as she worked. Small roses began to form. The cream slowly covered the chocolate cake. It was gigantic. The cake wasn't anything special but heck, its Tenten and Hinata. They are bored.

"That's the tenth time you mentioned Naruto-kun." Tenten said, slightly annoyed. Hinata giggled, she loved to annoy Tenten, especially when they talked about Neji. Talking about Neji…

"Ano, Hinata-hime, please go report to the meeting room." Neji said, as he opened the door. Hinata nodded and bowed slightly. Then she left. But as she left the door, she gave Tenten a small wink and her laughter could be heard from the corridor. Neji eyebrow rose at Hinata's strange behavior. Tenten, quickly, fell back to her work. The cake in front of Neji made him awestruck. He watched attentively as Tenten worked her magic. The small blue roses were placed every now and then. There were hints of green within the icing. It remind Neji of the nature of the earth. Blue for sky as the green for plants. He took everything into observation, especially Tenten. Her rebellious brown hair fell in front of her eyes as she worked but she ignored them. Her honey brown eyes full with determination to finish and for perfection. She made it look easy. Neji didn't noticed how much time flew passed as he watched her worked. She, finally, stepped back from her artwork. There was a small frown on her lips.

"You know, it looks perfect." Neji grunted.

"But I want it to be perfect." Tenten said. She smirked as she took out the impurities of her work. Then she heard a growl.

"Uh…" Neji started. Tenten smiled as she took out some eggs, meat and leftover rice.

"I'll cook you something. Don't worry. This is my job anyways." Tenten said, as she prepared her pan. Soon enough, there was a plate of egg over rice in front of Neji. It smelled delicious and it was. Neji concentrated on the food as Tenten watched Neji. She smiled and she laid her head down onto her arms. She fell asleep. Neji got up and put away the plate he was using. He may be a man of upper class but he still have manners. He brushed the stray hairs out of Tenten's sweet face. He was tempted to kiss her. But he resisted. He wasn't going to let her sleep in the kitchen, so picking her up bridal style, he walked them to his room. Since he didn't know where Tenten slept.

Mm…This smells nice… Tenten thought as she started to wake up. Then she realized this wasn't her bed. It was Neji's. A blush crept onto her face. She looked around the room, this may be her last and final time to see his room. She expected the room to be dark but it was white. It was very simple. He bed was simple too. But Tenten liked it.

"You're awake." A man said, opening the door. It was Neji.

"Hai, Arigatou., Neji-san." Tenten said. She immediately got out of his bed and started to brush the dust off her clothes.

"Anytime." Neji said. Tenten smiled as she left the room. Neji sighed. She so…intriguing.

"Hinata!" Tenten said, as she exited Neji's room. Hinata's expression was somewhat shocked then turned into a dirty smile.

"You pervert." Tenten muttered as Hinata laughed.

"Guess what?" Hinata said, happily.

"What?"

"I can go out into the village!"

"Don't tell me…I have to come."

"Yup!" Tenten sighed and nodded, seriously this girl has too much sugar when she doesn't eat sugar. Hinata changed into common clothes, then carefully placed the purple robe over herself. No guards followed Hinata since, she's with Tenten. Hinata checked if she had everything with her and smiled.

"Let's go!" Hinata said, dragging the girl who would rather be sleeping with her. Once Hinata and Tenten got close to the gates, they slipped away into the garden where Hinata took off her outer robe and place her contacts on.

Hinata literally skipped and hummed as she took the brunette by her arm.

"HELLO TSUKI-CHAN!" Hinata spun around, excited the voice. Her eyes landed on the blond hair man. His smile seemed to brighten her heart up. Hinata smile contagiously. She waved.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Hinata said, walking up to him.

"I haven't seen you since forever!" Naruto shouted, hugging the poor Hyuuga. She blushed and hugged him back.

"Naruto, you saw her two days ago." Sakura said, making Naruto let go off Hinata. She frowned on the inside. She like Naruto in her arms. It felt _good_. Naruto gave Sakura a huge grin.

"Dobe." A man said, walking up the blond. Naruto turned to Sasuke, angered slightly.

"Teme." Naruto said, his eye twitching slightly.

"Blond." Sasuke replied.

"Raven."

"Fox."

"Chicken."

"Short."

"I take pride in my shortness. Thank you." Naruto said, even though he was an inch shorter than Sasuke.

"Stupid."

"Smart. WHAT NOO! You have this round!" Naruto shouting. Sasuke smirked. Hinata giggled. Sakura was….uh….

"Naruto-kun, how are you?" Hinata asked, breaking the silence.

"I spent most of my time in Ickiraku!" Naruto said, grinning.

"What's Ickiraku?" Hinata questioned. Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground. Hinata swore his bones were dislocated.

"IT'S THE BEST PLACE EVER!" Naruto shouted. " WE MUST GO AND INTRODUCE IT TO TSUKI-CHAN!" He took Hinata by the hand and pulled her to a place . Tenten sighed.

"Forget this, going back." Tenten muttered, turning around going back to the castle. Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped. Today was going to be a weird day.

"Ayame!" Naruto shouted, from his seat. Hinata observe red everything. The small bar was a ramen restaurant. A girl with brown hair worked in the back, she smiled.

"Hello, Naruto." Ayame said. "The usual?"

"Yeah but add another bowl for Tsuki-chan!" Naruto ordered. Hinata said a small smile on Ayame's lips.

"Hai!" She said, getting to work.

"What do you think? This is Ickiraku!" Naruto said.

"It's cool, a ramen bar that's something I thought I wouldn't exist." Hinata said. "But I like it!"

"I knew you would, Tsuki-chan!" Naruto said. _-Chan! _Hinata thought adoringly.

"Here's your meal." Ayame said, bringing out two bowls. Hinata and Naruto began eating. The warm steam touched Hinata's pale face. She realized how hungry she was. Picking up her wooden pair of chopsticks, she began eating. It was very good. Even better than Tenten's ramen. The miso soup was nice and warm, making the ramen noodle hot. While the toppings were perfectly heated. It was not too salty. It blended so well together. No wonder Naruto like this place a lot.

"This ramen's awesome." Hinata commented. Naruto nodded vigorously. He downed his bowl of ramen.

"Where's your dad?" Naruto asked.

"He's off doing business…with.." HInata started, she thought to herself, _HURRY THINK OF A NAME_!. "The king."

"That's so cool! I never been in the castle before. How about you?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Nope!" Hinata said,_ Besides the fact,_ _I live there._

"Wouldn't it be grand? Pure white marble for the walls of the corridors instead of shabby wooden walls. And-and a servant to cook you anything. Bodyguards so you don't have to fight. Living in the castle sounds so cool."

"Yeah…" Hinata said, she was in deep thought. How she hated her life. She hated to pressure. She hated the lessons. Not being able to learn what she wants to learn. She **envied** her people's lives. How they can be so carefree. How they have to earn what they got. How they share a table to eat and actually** talk**. How she envied them and how they envied her, was ironic.

"Tsuki-chan?" Naruto said, patting Hinata on the shoulder.

"Hai, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said, blinking.

"You spaced out." Naruto stated. Hinata smiled, not knowing what to say to the blond man in front of her.

"Here's your check." Ayame said, placing the bill in front of Naruto. He began to pull out his wallet from his pocket. Hinata firmly touched his hand, as she paid for it.

"Ano, I'll pay." Naruto insisted.

"It's okay." Hinata said, as she fought back. Soon after they left the ramen bar, Naruto still insisted on buying Hinata something. Every time, Hinata denied it.

"Come on Tsuki-chan! I'll buy you something." Naruto persisted.

"No." Hinata said, in her mind, she was having fun. "Oh, it's time for me to go!" She looked into the horizon, there was a sunset. She was supposed to go back before it gets dark. Or else Neji would become suspicious and never let her be alone again and worse yet, Tenten. She would become sad and mad. They would find out Tenten helped her.

"Ja ne, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, running off, before Naruto could reacted. Hinata was gone.

* * *

Thanks to all those who reviewed! 


End file.
